This invention relates to an antenna for non-conductive surfaces which can be mounted on one side of a non-conductive surface with the signal being electronically processed and transmitted from the inside of said surface. Previous antennas were either electrically connected through the non-conductive surface or were prohibitively expensive. Another problem with prior art antennas is that they did not provide a jack for receiving a plug so that assembly and repair would be simplified and so that interchangeability of the cable between the radio receiver and the jack would be possible. Also, it was difficult to fine tune the circuit to the resonant frequency of the antenna in the prior art.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.